Numerous digging and cutting tools are known in the prior art and are commercially available. Widely utilized are two types of shovels wherein a first type is one having a relatively flat bottom surface and a second type wherein the upper surface has a generally concave configuration. Particularly with those shovels having a flat surface, sides may be provided to prevent the material being shovelled from falling off the shovel.
There also have been proposals in the art for shovels having a configuration suited to specialised purposes. Many of these modified implements have been known for a number of years and thus, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 2,49,665 which shows a vegetable and plant cutter which is provided with a V-shaped recess having cutting edges to sever the stem of the plant and cause the latter to fall into a bowl.
A weed cutter attachment for a round headed shovel blade is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,775. A chopping spade is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,340 wherein the patentee teaches an arrangement wherein there is a collapsable chopping spade for greater portability.
Also known in the art are other types of tools such as the hand held grass edging tool shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,299 wherein there is provided a flat blade having a generally inwardly disposed V-shaped bottom edge and a pair of opposite side edges also having V-shaped portions formed therein.
A shovel having an outwardly extending portion from the side edge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 432,472. The shovel or spade is designed to sever or cut roots with the use of the side portions which are designated by the patenteee as knives.
A shovel which also has an upwardly extending side edge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 887,009 wherein one of the side edges has an auxiliary blade integrally connected with the main blade and extending at right angles thereto. The device is intended for the cutting of sod and the removal or lifting thereof.